


Ah, The Zoom

by Flowoftime



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Diana vs technology, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Living Together, One Shot, and Akko being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowoftime/pseuds/Flowoftime
Summary: Diana cannot, for the life of her, figure out what any of these buttons mean so she turns her girlfriend for guidance.Includes: Diana being an absolute grandma when it come to technology, flirting while your prof is watching, and a live studio audience
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 24
Kudos: 252





	Ah, The Zoom

**Author's Note:**

> ahhaha i thought of this at 3 am and i astral projected it into existence enjoy.
> 
> also for all you youngins out there i promise university lectures arent actually like this (at least not mine LMAO)

Diana didn’t always count her blessings.

Straight out of high school, she moved into her own apartment which she paid for with her large sum of aristocratic money with a lot still left to spare. There she lived with her longtime loving girlfriend, Akko, while they both attended one of the most highly regarded universities in the country, Luna Nova University. She had a fortunate job of being a student advisor and a TA, despite only being a second year student. She lived her life in leisure, even that was a great feat upon itself for a pre med student like her.

Of course, a  _ pandemic  _ can really put things in perspective.

But right now, all Diana could do was sigh in frustration with the mess in front of her.

“I’m so sorry, professor, but I cannot for the life of me figure this out.” Diana propped her elbow on the desk as she rested her head on her palm. 

Right now, she was desperately trying to figure out how to erase what she was hesitant to call  _ student annotations _ . Endless streams of unnecessary doodles and comments plagued their professor’s slides left and right. If she was being honest, Diana wondered if she had somehow entered a preschool classroom rather than a university level course. 

Which… she very well might have accidentally done. The question of how might be hard to solve, but it wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility. She did get what Akko called a ‘virus’ after accidentally clicking on an ad for sunglasses. For weeks on end, her screen would fill with pop ups of single mothers soliciting her for rather... questionable activities. She had to borrow Akko’s laptop, bless her soul, while she tinkered around with her computer. Perks of having a tech savvy girlfriend who’s also a comp sci major, she presumes.

“Diana, if you can please help me out here,” Her professor pleaded through their microphone. “And everyone please stop writing on the slides.”

Even with their professor practically begging for them to stop, the drawings and comments kept continuing. A random student even had the audacity to type out the word ‘no’ with a heart emoticon right next to it.

Diana visibly grimaced. “Everyone, I advise you to listen to our professor. We’ve already wasted enough class time on this issue,” She said, putting on her best TA voice. Yet no one heeded her warning, not even a single rebellious message from the chat. “Hello? Professor?”

No response. Could they… not hear her this whole time?

Diana blinked twice before placing her head down the table. She was doing it, she was admitting defeat. Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

She turned her head to the side. “Akkoooo…” She couldn’t help the small whine that left her mouth as she called her name. “Can you please help meee?”

She heard quiet footsteps echo the hallway as her beloved approached their quaint bedroom. Akko opened the door with a smile, which subsequently made Diana smile just a little bit too. Seeing her always seemed to melt all of her frustrations away, even just for a moment.

“Thank god, that lecture was getting so boring. I just needed any excuse to get out of there,” Akko walked over, placing her hand on top of hers. “So… what do you need? Hugs? Snacks? …A little alone time with just the two of us?”

Diana was too tired to even comment about the last suggestion as she gestured vaguely to her desktop. Akko nodded, understanding completely. “Ah, the zoom.”

“I hate this program so much it’s unfathomable.” Diana said as Akko sauntered over, putting herself in frame with her camera. This seemed to get a few peoples attention, with curious students typing in variates of the words ‘Diana roommate?’ Or ‘Diana girlfriend?’ In the chat. 

“Are you trying to delete the annotations?” Akko reached over to grab her mouse, placing her arm around her shoulders in the process. “Don’t worry, here, I’ll show you.”

Diana hummed, leaning into her touch. She didn't really think much of it, but this made more and more chats pop up with people arguing whether or not this mystery woman was Diana’s significant other or not. She sighed again once more, of course they would focus on someone so trivial. 

Akko simply snickered. “Want me to turn off chat while we figure this out?”

“It’s tempting, but I’m afraid I might miss a genuine question amidst all these drivel,” Diana said, matter of fact. “Plus... it doesn’t really bother me.”

“Wow Dia, I didn't know you were the type to show off like that~”

“With someone like you, how could I not be proud of the fact I can call you mine?”

“Well  _ you are _ making me want to kiss the hell out of you right now,” Akko giggled as she was still navigating zoom. Even she had troubles with this program sometimes. 

Diana humoured her. “I don’t see why not?”

“One: you’re in the middle of a lecture, with your prof watching. Two: with the way chat was going, it’s gonna explode.”

“Fair point,” Diana said, indulging herself once more by leaning into her girlfriend’s warmth. “But.. I have to find a way to thank you somehow?”

“You can thank me after you’re done with your lecture,” Akko wiggled her eyebrows. Diana looked up at her and snickered. “I know. that’s rich coming from me, but in my defence I already knew all the stuff my prof was talking about.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Akko turned her head back to the screen. “Okay… this should do it..”

And just like that, all the horrendous doodles disappeared. Diana’s eyes lit up with joy. “Oh darling!! Thank you so much!!”

Akko simply grinned with a look of confidence on her face. “Oh you know, it's just your wonderful amazing girlfriend being a tech master that’s all.”

Her professor seemed to share the same testament. “Ah! Wonderful Diana! Thank you so much!”

“It wasn’t me professor, it was all my girlfriend’s doing,” She smiled, pointing at the woman in question. 

“Hello!”

When she was met with no response once again, she deadpanned. “Right, I forgot about that.”

Akko looked at her. “Forgot about what?”

Diana sighed. “For some reason, they can’t hear me. I don’t know what I did but it’s so frustrating and I don’t know how to fix it.”

And Akko looked at her, this time with more amusement than the last one. Diana looked back at her with confusion… Was the answer really obvious? “What?” She asked.

Akko laughed and reached over her mouse, hovering her cursor on the microphone icon, clicking it once.

“..Oh,” Diana simply said as Akko laughed in the background. 

“Ah! Diana!” The professor smiled. “We can hear you finally! You were muted for most of this lecture!”

Diana blushed in embarrassment. “A-Ah yes, I was unaware of it. I experienced a lot of technical difficulties on my end.”

“Luckily, I had my girlfriend here to help me.”

Said girlfriend, who was still laughing in the background. Akko popped into frame for a second, mirth in her eyes. “ _ Ohayou!” _

And just as Akko predicted, the chat proceeded to blow up. The words, in all caps, ‘DIANA GIRLFRIEND?!’ began to flood the chat box as the lecture slides were forgotten once more. 

“I… should’ve expected that,” Diana sighed.

Akko grinned. “What did I tell you?” 

“Still...” Diana clicked on the microphone again, muting herself. “I really appreciate it, my love. Thank you so much for helping me.”

“Of course! Always.” Akko replied. “Why wouldn’t I?”

The words fall so easily out of her mouth, it makes her heart swell. Out of all the blessings in her life, one of the things she’s most grateful for is how this ‘wonderful amazing tech master’ of a girlfriend somehow fell on her lap. 

So camera be  _ damned _ , she leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha and thats it! fic over i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment or a kudos maybe? uwu
> 
> also been thinking about a multi chapter fic diakko choir au?? so stay tuned for that ahahah


End file.
